Maybe, Possibly I Still Love You
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: This is what happens when Chloe get's sent to another boarding house and the others follow a year later. What happens to Chloe and Derek when he finds out that Chloe has another boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**I though I would try my hand ar writing a Derek/Chloe story so here we go :)**

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the game room with in Liam's lap playing Rook with Kaylee, Chase, and Matt when the doorbell rang. I heard Christian upstairs shouting that he would get it so I didn't move from my spot.<p>

I smiled when I felt Liam start kissing my neck and leaned back into him. I was going to kiss him when I heard Christian shouting for me to come upstairs. I sighed and left my cards in Liam's hands, letting him play for me.

I hopped up the stairs two at a time and when I was at the top I shouted, "What do you want Christian? I'm kinda busy right now."

"I need you to come welcome our new housemates, it's your turn," he shouted back pleasantly. "Don't make me sick Violet on you." I rolled my eyes and continued my trek to the front door. Once I got there I saw a bunch of kids clustered around the frame. I walked up beside Christian and slid my hands into the back pockets of my shorts.

I turned to face them and waved a hand. "Hi, I'm Chloe welcome to Lander's House." I suddenly recognized them and knew my mouth fell open.

The kids that were clustered outside the door where Derek, Tori, Rae, and Simon. I hadn't seen them in a year and here they were standing on my doorstep. I guess I should explain a few things, well Aunt Lauren decided that I shouldn't be exposed to all of the stuff Andrew was teaching us so she moved me out and put me in Lander's House, even though it showed me the same things, but whatever.

"Hot damn Chloe, you got hot," Tori shouted and pulled me into a hug. "And you got tits and an ass. It's about time."

I rolled my eyes and hugged her back, knowing that Christian was still behind us. I knew he didn't care about her language but he was totally overanalyzing everything that was occurring in front of him. When I pulled away form Tori I stepped back and said, "Come in you guys."

They walked inside and I led them to the living room and saw that Violet had came out of the kitchen and was drying her hands on her apron. I smiled over at her then looked back at the group that just came inside.

"It's great to see you guys again, I hope you like it here as much as I do," I said. "If you'll hang on a sec I'll show you your rooms."

They nodded and I turned around to face the hallway. I put up my palms and concentrated really hard and the hallway got longer and two other doors appeared. It wasn't really magic; it was just a concentration charm that made the actual hallway appear opposed to the original one that everyone saw when they walked inside the house.

I turned back around and saw them all staring at me, I smirked at them and said, "Well when you decide to pick up you jaws Tori and Rae's room is on the right and Derek and Simon's room is on the left. Happy trails."

I walked back downstairs and saw that the game was still going on like I hadn't left. I went back over to Liam and planted myself back in his lap. It looked like Kaylee and I were winning so far but that was still up for grabs.

"Why did you go up stairs, boo?" Liam asked, taking a drink of my tea that I left on the table before I went upstairs.

"We got new roomies, you guys want to go up and meet them?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure they're still standing in the living room."

They all nodded and I felt Liam getting up so I stood, but he just turned around and threw me on his back. I saw Kaylee jump on Chase's back and we started racing upstairs and into the living room. Liam and I barely won because Chase decided he was going to try and trip Liam but he didn't fall.

Derek and Simon were sitting in the living room and I saw Derek sit up straighter but Simon was still slumped over using his phone. I smirked at him and felt Liam sliding me down his back, but he kept his hold on my hips.

I saw Derek glaring over at us and I felt Liam bristling behind me, damn that were gene. I saw Tori and Rae coming back into the living room for their room. Soon enough I heard the back door slam shut and knew that Riley and Kara were back.

When they came into the room I cleared my throat and said, "Well I guess we should sit down and introduce ourselves." I couldn't hold back my giggles when I heard Kaylee humming the song 'Introducing Me' under her breath.

The rest of us sat in a semicircle in the living room floor and waited for Simon, Derek, Tori, and Rae to join us, after a few weird looks the did.

"I'll start," Liam said, "I'm Liam and I'm a Were-Panther."

I saw Derek's eyebrows hit his hairline when he heard Liam and I felt a sort of silent satisfaction that he was the one being surprised this time.

"I'm Chase and I'm a Caster," Chase said quietly, cheeks flaming.

I saw their puzzled expressions and said, "A Caster can control the elements, most people with magic can do it, but Chase is badass at it."

"I'm Kaylee and I'm a witch. I'll fuck you over and kill you with kindness," Kaylee said, winking in Simon's direction.

"I'm Matt and I'm a Necromancer. And just for future reference I'm gay," Matt said, looking at the new people.

Nobody said anything but I saw Tori's face fall a little bit and knew she was going to try and go after him. Now she was just looking down at her hands.

"I'm Riley and I'm a vampire, but I'm on a strict Bambi and Thumper diet so…" Riley said, flashing his fangs and leaning back against the couch.

"I'm Kara and I'm a seer," Kara said slowly. "That means that I can see into the future and the past, but can't really change it."

Through all of this Derek's eyes didn't leave me.

* * *

><p><strong>I want ze' reviews please?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I love each and everyone of you that reviewed! It was amazing, I came home and I had 14 unread emails all from this story.**

**I have links to my characters on my profile, go check them out :)**

* * *

><p>After the circle had dispersed and we started to walk away but Derek grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. I watched Liam give me a curious look but I just told him to go and I would meet up with later.<p>

"What do you want Derek? You pretty much said that you didn't want anything to do with me before," I said pulling my wrist out of his grasp and crossing them.

He looked like I had slapped him but he recovered quickly and wiped his face clear of emotions. Then he said, "I never said that, Chloe. You have a tendency to put words into my mouth then overanalyze everything else, like you're doing right now."

I didn't say a word; I just looked at him and rolled my eyes. When he didn't say anything either I went to walk away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him roughly. I felt a searing pain in my wrist and wrenched it out of his grasp.

When I looked down at it I could see the beginnings of a bruise in the shape of fingerprints, I looked up at him and said, "You're never going to change are you?"

This time he let me walk away and I all but ran to Liam's room and pushed the door open. I saw him sitting on the edge of his bed and when he saw me he launched himself at me, wrapping me in his arms. I couldn't help myself but I started to cry into his chest.

The last time I saw Derek was right before my Aunt Lauren pulled me out of Lyle House. We had been sitting the boy's room talking about Chemistry. I knew I was leaving by this time and I was going to tell them that night.

"You guys, I have to tell you something really important," I said, taking a deep breath. "I'm leaving Lyle House to go to another supernatural house that my Aunt thinks is safer."

I saw Simon's face drop and he threw his arms around me and hugged me close to him. I took in the smell of him; pastels and fabric softener, and then pulled back. This time I looked over at Derek but he avoided my eyes.

"I'm going to go…anywhere that's not here," Simon said, getting up off the bed and closing the door behind him.

"Derek please say something," I whispered, feeling my eyes tear up.

"You're leaving? Why?" he said in an honest to god whimper. "Did I do something?"

I shook my head and felt my tears falling down my cheeks. "No, my Aunt's afraid that something might happen and I might be in danger."

"You might be in danger because of me? Is that what you're saying?" he said, his voice becoming hard.

"I don't know," I said helplessly pulling my knees up to my chest. "I don't know."

I saw something in his posture change and I knew something was about to happen. "Alright, it's for the best I believe. We were a bad combination, so while you're gone I really appreciate it if you didn't try and contact any of us; it would make everything way to complicated."

I felt like someone plunged a knife into my chest and felt my tears start falling faster. I looked up into those big green eyes and only saw anger and it scared me. I dropped my head and walked out of their room just like I walked out of their lives.

"Boo, what's wrong? Did something happen downstairs?" Liam whispered, rocking me against him.

I swallowed and figured I should tell him the truth, "I knew the kids that came into the house today, and they used to live in Lyle House too. I had this relationship type thing with Derek and it ended badly when I switched houses. Now he's back and messing with my mind."

I heard him let out a hiss and I knew I had to calm him down before he went and did something he would regret. I locked my hands in his hair and pulled his mouth down to mine. He usually kissed me to draw my attention but this time I was using his own trick against him.

He broke away and I trailed kisses down his neck while he breathed out, "I need you to tell me what happened downstairs with Souza."

I let out a sigh and pulled away from him to look into his eyes. I saw that it hurt him that I was keeping secrets from him. My resolve broke and I said, "We were talking and when I tried to walk away he grabbed my wrist and it bruised it. But before you get worked up, he's a werewolf and he can't control his strength. Remember when we first got together? The scratches I have down my back?"

I knew that was a low blow but I had to prove to him that I was serious about Derek not wanting to hurt me on purpose. I mean he had scarred me and I know he didn't do it on purpose and so does he.

"I understand, I just don't want him near you at all, you're mine," he said, nuzzling into my neck and biting it enough to leave a mark.

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him back down into his bed and lay my head on his chest. Most of the time we didn't need to be all over each other to show how we felt, we could just lay like this and it spoke louder than anything.

He was rubbing his hand up and down my back, digging into my spine so that I let out little groans. I knew he could hear Derek outside the door and he was asserting his dominance and I couldn't help but twinge slightly at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kind of short but I'm trying to build up to the plot so work with me<strong> .

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

This story is getting great reviews so here's the next chapter :) I'm sorry this chapter is so short though.

* * *

><p><span>Derek's Point of View:<span>

I heard her groan and had to restrain myself from ripping that Liam dick apart. She was my mate not his, I didn't care if he could turn into a panther, she was still mine. Okay, so maybe she didn't know she was mine exactly but that didn't change anything.

"Hey, you're Derek right? I'm Kaylee," a black haired girl with big blue eyes said, winking at me. "They do that all the time, just ask Chase, Liam's roommate. If you'll excuse my pun, they go at it like animals."

I felt my heart stop beating. Chloe had sex with…_that_? There's no way my sweet innocent Chloe had sex with anyone much less him. I took a deep breath and asked in a deathly whisper, "She's had sex with him?"

I saw the girl flinch but she answered anyway, "I don't know, she doesn't like to talk about her love life, even if we're best friends. All I know is that they've gotten pretty far, but it's also in the Were nature to mark what's yours."

I knew that for a fact, when we were 'together' I always wanted to bite her to show everyone that she was mine, especially Simon. He stole her first kiss, like hell I was going to let him take her first love, but it looks like I'm already to late for that.

"Well I came up here to tell everyone that it's time for dinner. If I were you I would scat, I mean they could be doing any number of things in there," she said with a wink.

I walked downstairs but couldn't get the sound of her moaning _his _name out of my head.

Chloe's Point of View:

"You bitch, you told him what?" I shouted at Kaylee. "Why would you do that? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes and dragged me out of Liam's room with her. I saw him smirking at us as he followed behind. Once we made it down stairs, I sat in the middle of them and waited for everyone else.

"You're such a loser! Why don't you give up on her and date me?" Kara shouted as she walked in with Riley behind her.

I don't want to sound conceited or anything but I knew she was talking about me. Riley had hit on me since I moved in and wouldn't leave me alone. He and Liam have had full on battles over me and they both had the scars to prove it.

"Kara! Watch that language we have new people who aren't used to your bitchy-ness," Matt said, sitting down across from me and winking.

Matt and I had an unconventional relationship. He was the one who listened in on the guy's conversations and then he reported back to Kaylee, Kara, and I. He was a double agent of sorts, I suppose. He came in handy quite often though.

I saw Tori, Rae, Simon, and Derek sitting at the end of the table, farthest away from us. I didn't blame them really, we were a pretty scary bunch. Then Violet brought out the food and they pounced on it just like everyone else. I, on the other hand, waited patently until Christian brought my food out; I was a vegetarian and didn't eat what they did.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Liam sitting there waiting for me to get my food before he started eating. He was the sweetest guy in the world; I guess it came from him being raised by a single mother she made him learn manners at an early age.

I got my plate and saw Liam smile at me before he started eating. I ate and talked to Kaylee about her crush on Chase. That boy was completely clueless about her, with him being so shy and all. They were complete opposites really but maybe opposites attract.

"When you guys are done eating we're going to have game night," Christian said. I smiled at him when he said, "And you all have to participate!"

I heard groans from Riley and Kara but everyone else was quiet. I personally love game night but I guess that was just me.

When we walked into the living room I saw Twister lying on the floor already spread out and couldn't fight my smile. I loved this game; I was a total badass at it. Me and Kaylee tag teamed everyone else and won easily.

"I'm going upstairs to finish my French project," Kara said, running up the stairs before Christian could stop her.

"Okay then, so at least now we're even. Let's split off into teams. I want five each team okay?" Christian asked.

"Obviously, Chloe and I are on a team," Kaylee said taking my hand in hers. "You don't really get a choice on that one, dearest."

Christian nodded his head and sent Liam, Chase, and Riley over to me and Kaylee. Then he sent Matt over to Derek, Tori, Rae, and Simon's team.

"I want two from each team out here on the twister board," Violet said.

Kaylee and I went and I saw Simon and Derek go out from the other team. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>I really can't wait the write the next chapter, but I would love your opinions on what should happen.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**So there's this problem with my review thing and I'm not getting all of them so I didn't think that you guys wanted this chapter so it came out late. I'm sorry to those of you that reviewed. **

* * *

><p>"I want each of you on a side and only move when I tell you to. I'm sure you know the rules so I'm not going to blather on about them," Christian said, smiling at Kaylee and me.<p>

"We've got it and I'm sure Simon and Derek have played Twister before. I mean if not it's a relatively simple game, I'm sure they'll catch on," Kaylee said.

He nodded and we got into the game. I'm not going to bore you with all the details so let's just say I was bent over Kaylee's stomach with Simon's face right next to mine. Derek was the most awkward of us all and he was right over me with his mouth about seven inches above my neck.

"Right foot yellow," Christian said with a laugh.

He knew how Kaylee and I played so this time I moved and she did, accidentally knocking Simon's hand out from underneath him and making him lose his balance and fall. But the funny thing was he took her down with him. This never happened; Kaylee and I were always the last ones standing.

"Oh my God, Kaylee don't fall!" I said overdramatically. "I can't play this game without you helping me out."

"Oh my Gosh, it's actually even now. There's no way that you can cheat without her help, maybe Derek can actually beat you," Riley said with a laugh as Simon and Kaylee sat down.

"Shut up, stupidass," I said, trying to keep my balance as I moved my foot to yellow.

We made some more moves until this time I was on top of Derek and I could feel his breath on my neck again. I felt goosebumps forming all over my body, but I couldn't let him know that. I turned my face away and looked at Kaylee.

"Left hand green," Christian said and the room got silent.

There was only one that was in either of our reach so that meant we were going to have to share it. Now I don't know if you've ever tried to share a circle on a small Twister board with a guy the size of Derek but it's pretty hard. Almost every part of us was touching right now and I had to hold my breath to keep from reacting badly.

I looked up and lost myself in his big green eyes. They were the exact color of grass after it rained, bright and shiny. He didn't break my gaze as we just looked at each other, trying to get the other to break first but neither would.

"You guys! Move to freakin' left hand red!" Matt shouted at us.

I know I was blushing when we moved and got a little bit of distance between us but I could still feel his body pressed against mine. The next move made us just close again except this time he lost his footing and took me down with him.

We fell and he was completely on top of me and I couldn't fight the blush that rose to my cheeks. You'd think I would've pushed him off but I waited for him to move, he just locked eyes with me and slowly rolled off.

I stood up and ran upstairs to my room before any of them could see me start crying. There were just so many emotions swirling through my head it was hard to breathe. I needed to focus in or I was going to do something that I regretted. Like, ya know, raise the dead.

"Hey it's me, can I come it?" I heard Kaylee ask quietly from outside my door. "Oh and it's Matt too. He wouldn't let me go alone."

I couldn't help but smile; I loved my best friends so much. They could always make me feel better about anything.

"Hey babe, what's wrong? Riley said it was because you lost, but I don't think that's it," Kaylee said, sitting beside me and taking my hands in hers.

"No, I love Liam you know that, he knows that, everyone knows that. Then Derek comes in and all of these feelings that I had for him just come barreling back at me and I wasn't prepared for them to hit," I said, crying a little bit harder.

"Oh Chloe, I know how you feel, trust me. It was like that with Michael and I before we broke up, I loved him but I didn't stand a chance when he had feelings for someone else, especially when he loved the other person," Matt said, squeezing my knee.

I nodded and felt my heart hit my knees when there was another knock at my door and I knew it was Liam. I didn't want to talk to him about my still existent feelings for Derek, I knew that would be and insanely awkward conversation.

"I'll get it," Matt said standing up and walking over to the door.

I was wrong, outside it stood Chase. He was the last person I expected to see standing there and I'm pretty sure Matt and Kaylee felt the same way judging by the looks on their faces.

"Liam and Derek are outside and they're getting ready to tear into one another. Christian is trying to calm them down with Riley but I don't think two vampires are going to be able to resolve this problem as well as you could, Chloe," Chase said. That was something that I loved about him, he always got to the point when he talked.

"Oh no, I should've thought about the Were thing and all of their hyper senses, I bet they sensed my every feeling during the game," I said standing up and running down the stairs.

Once I burst out the door I caught sight of a sleek black pelt and knew that Liam had already shifted. When I looked over at Derek I saw that he was fighting his shift, but it was coming on strong. I didn't think twice before I threw myself in the middle of their fight.

"You guys are being stupid, this isn't going to prove anything to me," I shouted above the wind that I knew Chase was trying to control but failing.

"What makes you think this is about you, Chloe?" Derek asked with so much venom in his voice I couldn't hold back my whimper.

That broke Liam he sunk down on his haunches and got ready to pounce on Derek. I screamed at him, "You idiot if you fight him then you can kiss our relationship goodbye. I'm not going to be with someone who doesn't fucking trust me!"

That was something huge, I never used that word. Like ever, even when I was super pissed that word never left my lips. It was just some kind of unspoken vow I made to myself.

Liam must have realized it because he completely froze and looked up at me. I saw him in those dark brown orbs and ran my fingers over his jaw before turning back around to Derek.

"What's your problem with me?" I said quietly but I knew he heard me.

"You're my damn mate, that's my problem."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope I get my review thing straightened out.<strong>

**Review and hopefully I'll get it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yep, this chapter almost made me cry. Especially the last little part.**

* * *

><p>I felt the air around us change and soon the rain that Chase had been fighting off fell. When I looked around I saw that everyone else was already inside leaving Derek, Liam, and I alone in the downpour.<p>

I saw Liam was still in his panther form and was circling Derek. I walked over and pushed myself between them. I don't know why but I couldn't let them hurt each other, it made my heart hurt too much.

"What did you just say?" I asked him breathlessly. "Please tell me that you're not being serious."

I saw him look down at his feet and I could see the tips of his ears turning bright red and knew that he wasn't lying. So I was his mate? Didn't that mean that I would be in love with him and not in love with Liam?

"I'm so confused on everything that's happening right now!" I shouted as the lightening ran through the sky and the thunder crashed, making the ground shudder under out feet.

"Well I just said that you're my mate and your boyfriend's looking at me like I'm freakin' catnip, but other than that the world is peachy," Derek said, glaring at Liam's prowling form.

"I'm not sticking around for this. Chloe you know where my room is, if you even want to follow me," I heard Liam say.

I didn't even realize that he had shifted back and now he was going back into the house. I really need to be more observant. But then again it was really hard to concentrate with all of these emotions storming through my head.

"Why are you doing this to me? I haven't reanimated any corpses, in fact my life has been relatively normal then here you come back into my life again and everything is shifted off kilter," I shouted at him, flinging my words with as much venom as possible.

"Not every damn thing is about you, Chloe. Don't you think that if I could then I would shut this off and let you be? What part of seeing you in love with someone else sounds fun? The part were my heart breaks or the part where I can't breathe without you?" he said quietly, so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

I didn't hesitate, "I'm sorry that it bothers you so much but did you ever think about me and how much this would mess up my life?"

"I think about you all the fucking time, Chloe. You never leave my thoughts; the way you smell, your smile, your gorgeous eyes. You're all I ever think about and I hate it," he shouted at me.

I felt tears pricking the back of my eyes but I refused to be the weak one, "Well if you think about me all the time why did it take you a whole year to come and find me?"

"I tried to cope with the fact that you were gone. I wanted you to have a free life, to be able to love whoever you wanted instead of who you had to," he said, looking down at his feet again. "Like I said, I always thought about you."

I knew the tears I was holding back were falling but I don't think he could tell with all the rain that was falling, at least I hoped he couldn't. I tried to form words but my throat was tight and it was complicated to breathe. I just fell to my butt on the ground and pulled my knees up to my chest.

"I wish you would've just forgotten about me," I whimpered out.

"I wish I would have too. I don't want to hurt you like this, hell I don't want to hurt like this," he said, then I heard him walking away.

I just pulled my knees up tighter and started to cry harder into them. I don't know how long I was out there until Kaylee came out and sat with me.

"What happened out here?" she asked tilting my face up to look at her.

"Where you out here when Derek said that I was his mate?" When she nodded her head I said, "Well when you went inside I yelled at him and it pretty much ended with Liam storming inside and leaving us outside alone. We fought some more and he said that he never stopped thinking about me and that started another fight. It ended when I said I wish he would've forgotten about me and he agreed then he walked into the house."

Her eyes were huge and she was just staring at me with her mouth open. "…The fuck does that mean exactly? Being his mate and all."

"I don't know but I need to go talk to Liam and do some damage control," I said standing up. Then I remembered I was soaking wet. "Maybe I'll go change first though."

Kaylee gave me a sad smile and nodded her head. I walked inside and up to our room, putting on different clothes. My hair was a lost cause so I just pulled it up into a ponytail on top of my head and headed to Liam's room.

I knocked on the door lightly and waited for him to answer me. I stood there for five minutes and decided to knock on the door again. Still no answer and I could feel myself starting to cry again. I turned on my heels and saw that he was standing behind me.

I jumped slightly and said, "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me stand here and knock on your door like an idiot? Are you mad at me?"

"I love you, Chloe and you know that. But I know that I can't compete with a mating," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you just said that you love me. Why can't that be enough for you? It's enough for me," I said, my tears starting to blur my vision.

"Sometimes loving someone just isn't enough," he said, pushing past me and closing the door in my face.

I'd never known what true heartbreak was until that very moment and it hurt like hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me what you thought about this chapter :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yep, this chapter probably sucks. I wrote it in my Lit. class today instead of writing my Julius Caesar paper. Shh, don't tell that I'm a bad person :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

I made it back to my room before the real sobs started; I mean the sobs that hurt your chest and make your eyes hurt afterwards. I clutched my pillow to my chest and cried my heart out, I couldn't get a handle on my emotions and I knew that was a bad thing. Usually when I didn't control them I reanimated dead things.

"Hey baby doll, I'm staying in here with you two tonight, is that alright?" I heard Matt say from the door but I didn't respond to him.

I felt someone walk up to my bed and lay down, then I felt them pull my head to their chest and start rubbing their hands up and down my back. I knew by the smell of her that it was Kaylee and soon enough I felt Matt hugging my from behind.

"Do you want to tell us what happened after you left me?" Kaylee asked quietly. "I already filled Matt in on what happened outside."

I took a deep breath and said, "Liam and I just broke up. He said that he couldn't compete with a mating and that sometimes love wasn't good enough. Then I said that I loved him enough for the mating not to happen but he just slammed his door in my face." At the end I was crying again and I hid my face in Kaylee's face.

"He just let you go without a fight? That doesn't sound anything like the Liam I know; the Liam I know loves you more than anything in the world and would never want to lose you," Matt said, wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"I thought so too but apparently I was wrong," I whimpered and felt a shiver rack my body. "I jus don't want to lose him, I love him too much."

"Boo, sometimes love's not worth the heartache it brings with it," Matt said, kissing my head. "Sometimes you just have to say goodbye to the ones that hurt you so you can find the ones that won't."

I nodded and felt my eyelids growing heavier and I started to fall asleep with Kaylee. I knew that they were going to talk about me once I did, but I couldn't help it.

Derek's Point of View:

I'd been hearing Chloe sob for the last two hours and I was helpless to stop it. I wanted to kill that dick that hurt her but I knew he only did it because of me. In all honesty, if I would've known how much a problem it was going to cause, I wouldn't have opened my mouth.

"Dude, is Chloe crying up there?" I heard Simon mutter in his sleep. "If I can hear her I know it must be killing you."

"It's nothing, she's just having some issues with that Liam guy lately," I said dismissively. I really didn't want to tell my brother that I was the reason she was so heartbroken.

"Why don't I believe that you don't have anything whatsoever to do with this?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow and looking at me.

"You always have such doubt in me, Simon, why can't you just believe me one time?" I asked rolling over onto my back and staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't doubt you I just don't think that you're telling me the complete truth," he said, "And I don't understand why."

"Maybe it's my fault that she's so broken right now; did you ever think about that? Maybe I don't want to brag about making her cry," I shouted and then instantly regretted it when I saw him flinch.

"Well if you put it like that then its fine that you don't tell me anything," He lay back down and turned his back to me, "I'm sorry that I asked."

I thought about responding to him but I just lay back down and tried to block out Chloe's crying. It made my heart hurt to hear her in so much pain and I could even feel a little bit of it. It felt like someone was tearing my heart to pieces and I couldn't stop it. I could only imagine what hell Chloe was going through.

I heard a faint knock on the door and rolled out of bed to answer it. Liam was pacing the hallway and he looked awful. His eyes were red and bloodshot and his hair looked like he survived a windstorm, I'm sure him running his hands repeatedly through it didn't help much, though.

"You mutt, how dare you come here and take my Chloe away from me?" he growled out and I had to fight the urge of rolling my eyes.

"I didn't steal anyone from you; I just told her the truth. I knew that she was happy with you so I wasn't even going to try with her, if she's not yours anymore it's completely your fault," I said and leaned back against my doorframe.

"I don't want your smartass comments, mutt, I just want you to know that she's yours now. I can't compete with you, especially since she's your mate," Liam said, sticking his hands in his sweatpants' pockets.

"If you loved her enough it wouldn't matter that she's my mate, all that would matter to you would be her. That's what it's like for me, I mean I would love for us to be together but she wanted to be with you so I didn't interfere," I said.

"Obviously you did because we're not together right now," he shot back and I could see his back arching slightly.

"Whatever, if you want Chloe back then you're going to have to go get her back," I said turning to go back into my room but his voice stopped me.

"I will and I hope you don't do anything stupid. I won't hesitate to kill you over her next time."

* * *

><p><strong>This is something that you should review for. C'mon, you know you want toooooo!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is a very important one but it may have a shit load of errors so I apologize in advance, I was too lazy to reread it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

I woke up the next morning and the sun burned my eyes. I brought a hand up to cover them and heard a groan from behind me making all the events of last night wash over me like cold water. I felt a searing pain in my chest that made me clutch my stomach.

"Hey, are you any better this morning?" Kaylee asked in a sleepy voice. "Or is it even worse?"

I thought about lying to her and Matt but I figured they would see right through it and I really wanted someone in my corner right now. "It's even worse. It feels like my chest is being ripped apart and I can't stop it. I just want to go back to the way things were."

I started crying again and I felt Matt's arms wrap around me from behind and Kaylee's from the front. I felt really safe and knew that they would always be here for me, no matter what happened and that made me tears lessen a bit.

There was a knock at my door and I heard Riley's voice say, "Chase and I are coming in and there's nothing you can do to stop us."

I couldn't help but smile slightly when they came in still in their pajamas with sad smiles. Riley sat at my head and placed it in his lap and Chase sat behind Kaylee. I loved that I had so many people who cared about me; I'd never really had that before.

"Liam's a douche and I always knew that. I should've warned you," Riley said, running his hands through my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail last night.

"I wouldn't have believed you, I would've thought you were just trying to get in my pants," I said, closing my eyes and trying to hold in my tears.

"That's true, but he's in love with you. No matter how much of a dickhead he is sometimes, he is in love with you," Chase said quietly.

That was just like him to say something that would piss me off if it came from someone else but with him it was just…okay. I think that everyone needs a Chase in their life, someone who just says stuff and it makes everything better.

"I don't care how he feels now, I just know that he completely broke my heart last night and just slammed his door in my face. I just have one question for him and I'm going to go ask it," I said pushing myself up from my bed and storming to his room.

I didn't knock on his door I just pushed it open and slammed it, jarring him awake. He looked up at me with those big brown eyes and I had to fight to stay mad at him, I loved those damn eyes.

"Chloe, what the hell are you doing in here? It's nine in the morning on a Sunday," he said, rubbing sleep from his eyes and standing up.

"Did you ever even love me at all?" I asked quietly, and then I pretty much shouted, "Did you ever even have feelings for me?"

He flinched but said, "Why would you think that I never had feelings for you? We were together for almost a year that means that you meant the world to me."

"Then why did you just let me go without a fight? You don't just let the ones you love go!" I said, tears streaming down my face again but I didn't brush them away.

"It's not healthy for mates to not be together, you'll never be truly happy with me now that you know about Derek," he said his name with venom that I had never heard before.

"Don't you dare go and blame this on him; he isn't what we're talking about. I want to know if you still love me," I said quieter.

"I'm completely in love with you but that doesn't mean anything anymore, you're supposed to be with Derek not me and I can't stand in the way of your happiness," he said and I swear I saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm happy with you not with him, you're the one I want to be with," I said but I felt a twinge in the back of my mind.

"I see it in your eyes that you're not being completely honest with me," he said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I'm not going to lie to you and say that I feel nothing for Derek but I am going to say that I don't love him more than I love you, you're the one I want to be with," I said and left off the right now.

"Right now," he added for me and I knew I was crying harder than I had.

"I hate this so much; I want to be with you. You make me feel so beautiful and special all the time," I said, "I don't want to lose that."

"Chloe you lost that when you stayed outside with him instead of coming inside with me, I don't know what to do but I know I can't love you when your heart loves him," Liam said and I saw his tears start to fall.

"But I'm not the one giving up on us you are, I want to try and make us work but you're just giving up," I cried.

"Sometimes giving up is the only choice you have. I will always love you Chloe but I just can't be number two for you," he said and walked past me.

I didn't know why but I walked to the room at the end of the hall and knocked. A sleepy looking Derek opened the door and looked down at me confusedly. I took back my fist and hit him in the face as hard as I can. I felt it connect with his jaw but it barely made his head move.

He took my fist in his hand and lowered it down, "Well good morning to you to Chloe. Is there any particular reason you hit me?"

"You're the reason that Liam and I can't be together anymore," I said then in a whimper I said, "Because I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, reviews are love :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Yep, this is a Derek/Chloe chapter. But I can't just have them get together without a hitch that's not their style, there have to be bumps along the way.**

* * *

><p><span>Derek's Point of View:<span>

Those were the words I'd been waiting to hear her say for almost two years now and they sounded so sad that it made my heart hurt. I was tearing her apart and I couldn't help it, I just wanted her to be mine and I didn't think about the repercussions of coming into her life at this time.

"You loving me is a problem?" I asked running my hand through my hair.

"Yes! I want to love Liam and have everything be simple like it was before you came into the picture. I don't want to be chased by the Edison group again or be chase in general really. When I left I thought that meant that I was going to be safe but then you guys followed and that plan got shot to pieces," she said, tugging on the end of one of her curls.

"We didn't come here to mess with your new 'safe' life; we came here because we deserve a safe life just as much as you do. I don't think it's fair that you're just assuming everything is about you," I said, leaning back against the doorframe.

I tried to pop my jaw but it sort of hurt, for such a little girl Chloe packed a punch. Not that I would ever tell anyone that or anything but it did hurt. But my ultra-wolfie senses would heal me in about ten minutes.

"That wasn't what I meant and you know it. I meant that it wasn't right for you to come here and think that nothing had changed between us. I'm in love with Liam and I want to be with him but now I also have these feelings for you thrown into the mix and I don't know what to do about them," she said, sliding down the wall across from me and pulling her knees to her chest.

"If you have feelings for me then you know it's not right to be with Liam and lead him on. But then again it's not right to tell me about these feelings for me and say that it's all my fault because it's not, I can't control your feelings," I said crossing my arms across my chest.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Don't you dare do that! I didn't have one problem with my relationship before you came back and decided to be all in love with me. Nothing was wrong with my life until you came back and decided to fight with Liam and mess everything up!"

I was hitting a nerve so I figured I might as well go with it, "You know this isn't my fault! It's yours because you have feelings for me and you don't want to admit that you're wrong. You want to blame your problems on everyone else as long as it's not you. I know how you work Chloe!"

She let out a sigh that sounding incredibly like a growl and said, "You don't know me! Don't go around throwing this mate thing and thinking that you know everything about me when you don't."

"On the contrary my dear, me being your mate means I know everything about you. I know that your favorite color is blue, you love winter, you hate loud noises and thunderstorms, you really want a cat or any kind of animal that you can keep close to you, I could really go on for days," I said in a bored tone.

She had a look of wonder on her face that she quickly masked with annoyance. "Good job, you know some basic facts about me. Why the hell would that impress me at all?"

"I know that your favorite flowers are daisies and that you would rather get them than roses because they're simpler," I said with a smirk. "I know that you love the snow and winter skies but you absolutely hate the cold that comes with it."

Her mouth was hanging agape so I kept going, "If you could be anything in the world you would be a dancer, you have a birthmark the shape of Australia on your right hip, you were a witch for Halloween four years in a row because you loved Harry Potter so much as a kid, you have two tattoos that you don't want anyone to know about; one of them is behind your right ear and the other one is on your left wrist."

I saw her grip her left wrist in her hand and pull her sleeve down over it. I knew I was right about everything I said because she was so speechless. I figured I sounded like a total stalker but it was worth it if she understood that I couldn't help this.

"Why do you know all of those things? The only people who know about my tattoos and birthmark are Kaylee and Matt and I know they didn't tell you," she said. Then her face contorted in disgust and she said, "Have you been watching me change?"

I felt all of the color drain from my cheeks and I quickly said, "Oh God no! I wouldn't do that, it's creepy. I just know this stuff because we can share memories and when you sleep you project yours."

It was true, when she was sleeping she thought about a lot of random things; from her father to Liam to Vampire Diaries. Her mind was a complex thing and it amazed me sometimes, not that I would ever tell her that.

"When I sleep I project my memories to you?" she asked. "Does that mean that anyone else can see them or just you?"

"I'm the only one who can see them, our minds are linked so if I let you, you could see my memories also," I explained sitting down by her in the floor.

"If we can share memories how come I don't ever see yours?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face. "Do you not want me to see them or something?"

"My memories are pretty morbid most of the time. I had a rough childhood until Kit adopted me. I wouldn't want you to have to watch them," I said, running my hand through my hair again.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought them up," she said. Then she let out a sigh, "You successfully made me stop being mad at you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure it won't last for long though," I said with a smile. "You love to hate me too much."

* * *

><p><strong>It's sorta short but it's a chapter so yeah. Review!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this came out so late but I'm making a book trailer for my English class for the Hunger Games and it's taking me awhile so bear with me.**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

I still couldn't get the fact that Derek knew almost everything about me out of my head. It was weird but not half as creepy as it probably should be. I mean if it was anyone else I would be freaking out but with him it was just…normal?

"I don't think staring at the wall is going to make it move any time soon," Riley said as he sat down by me on the couch.

I jumped slightly and turned to look at him. He was looking intently at me and I felt a shiver go down my spine; when vampires lock eyes with you it's possible for them to command your body and control your mind. That always made we kind of scared to look at Riley, but Liam had made him promise to not use it one me so I was safe.

Then I remembered that Liam didn't want me anymore and I felt tears gathering in the corners of my eye and I hid my face in his shoulder. I was super close with everyone in the house except for Kara; we kind of hated each other.

"You can do better than him, you know that right?" Riley whispered to me, kissing my temple through my hair.

I instantly started to fell better and I knew that he had messed with my emotions. I wanted to tell him to stop but it was nice to not have to deal with my feelings for Derek and my broken heart over Liam. It could really tire a girl out.

"Thank you," I whispered as everyone else started filing downstairs for school. "I could really use that for today. I don't know if I can handle this…"

He took my hand in his and we snuck into the kitchen. He picked me up and sat me on the counter, walking over to the sink and wetting a paper towel. Then he wiped my cheeks and under my eyes, making it look like I never cried. This was the Riley that I loved, not the arrogant, cocky, dick side that he showed everyone else.

I put my hands on his shoulders and used them to keep my balance as I jumped down. I almost tripped but his hands on my waist caught me, causing me to look up suddenly and catch his eyes. I was bombarded with his feelings for me; they were so strong that they almost knocked me off of my feet.

I saw his cheeks redden and his hands dropped from my waist. Before I could even blink he was out the door and left it swinging behind him. I thought that he just wanted to get into my panties, not that he actually had feelings for me. Great, now there were three guys all up in my head, confusing me.

Riley's Point of View:

Oh no! I just let Chloe into my mind and she saw my feelings for her. What am I going to do? I had kept it a secret this long by harmlessly flirting with her and making her think that I just wanted her ass but I'm really in love with her.

She had this air to her that made my heart leap into my throat. She was flawless and she didn't even realize it; she would go out of her way if it meant that she would help someone else. She was so helpless that it made me want to be a better person. Secretly she was the reason that I only drank from animals, I didn't even kill them. She changed me so much it wasn't funny and she didn't even know it.

I didn't want to make things more complicated for her or anything but I couldn't help my feelings, could I?

Derek's Point of View:

I don't know what's going on with Chloe and Liam and now she's got something going on with that bloodsucker guy? This girl was going to be the death of me, I swear it. I walked outside and saw that she was getting into a pink bug with that Kaylee girl in the drivers seat.

"You bitches, you better wait on me!" That Matt guy decided to shout right next to my ear. "Don't leave out the Queen, you need me!"

I rolled my eyes but kept my comments to myself, not that I didn't think being gay was fine, because I did, I just didn't like insanely loud people. Seeing as I had super hearing, the slightest sound was bad so loud sounds echoed around my brain.

"Will you please refrain from shouting in my ear, please?" I hissed through my teeth. "It's very loud and it rattles my brain." He gave me an outraged look and gave me an annoyed huff as he walked to the girls' cars. There we go I totally pissed off another person in the house, at this rate I wasn't going to have a friend in the whole entire house.

"You can ride with me if you guys would like to," I quiet voice said from beside of me. "I mean you don't have to but if you need a ride…"

"That would be lovely, if you don't mind," Tori said I heard her using her flirting voice and I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

"Do you have enough room for all four of us?" Simon asked. "I mean Derek is a rather large dude. No offense, bro."

I shrugged my shoulders and walked with them over to Chase's Mustang. It looked like it had enough room for all of us, but I sat in the front just in case. I heard Tori complaining in the back, squished between Rae and Simon but I knew she would be over it later.

When we got to school I turned to Chase and muttered, "Thanks for the ride, Chase." That was a big thing for me; I never thank people or apologize.

"No problem," he said as he threw his backpack over his shoulder and walked towards the school building.

I took a deep breath and followed behind him. Gah, I hated school.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you don't hate me for not updating on a certain schedule.<strong>

**Review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yep, here is le' chapter. **

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

I was walking into my Honors Chemistry class and saw Derek sitting in the back, Liam sitting in the middle, and Riley sitting in the front. Shit, where was I going to sit now? I looked around and saw Kaylee sitting on the other side of the room from them all and I thanked God while I walked over to her.

Once I sat down I looked over at her and decided to tell her about the Riley issue. "As if my life couldn't get any better I now know that Riley is in love with me too. Why does all of this have to happen at once? I mean it's not like I'm pretty or anything."

I saw Kaylee roll her eyes before she said, "Obviously you're freakin' beautiful if you have three guys fighting over you. Do you see them looking at any other girl but you right now?"

I looked behind me and saw that they all had their eyes glued to me. Riley looked away quickly when I looked at him, Liam just sent a small smile my way before turning to the front of the room, and Derek continued to stare at me steadily. I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh and look to the front of the room.

After that Mr. Horn walked in he started teaching us about covalent bonds and I promptly tuned him completely out. I stared at the bored and tried to make sense out of my messed up life. I was in love with Liam and I wanted to be with him more that anything. Then there was Derek and I felt this unexplainable pull to him that I was helpless to fight. But I'm pretty sure that there wasn't ever going to be anything between Riley and me.

"Miss Saunders can you please tell me what a covalent bond is?" Mr. Horn asked placing his squinty eyes on me.

I didn't miss a beat, "It's the sharing of electrons between certain atoms. It makes most atoms balance out and become stable."

Mr. Horn's eyebrows shot up into his receding hairline and I couldn't help the small smirk that graced my lips. I loved proving to teachers that I was listening and knocking them down a peg. It was rather gratifying but then again I was a total loser.

Once the bell rang I all but ran to the computer lab for film skills. I sat at my normal computer and waited for the rest of the class to come in. I remembered that Liam was in this class as soon as I saw him walking in and I felt a knot forming in my stomach.

Instead of sitting at the computer next to mine he sat at one on the other side of the room. I felt my heart give a squeeze and I knew that we weren't going to get back together anytime soon. That thought made it harder to breath and I clenched my fists under the table, trying to fight my tears. I wasn't going to cry over Liam again, no way was he going to make me hurt again.

Mrs. Lilith walked in and announced that we needed to pick partners. We were apparently going to make a movie trailer for a book that we'd read and we needed someone else to edit it for us. I didn't have any friends in this class anymore so I was opting to work on this project solo.

"Miss Saunders I would like for you to work with Mr. Calico for your project please. You're both very different directors with very different styles and I think that you'd bring out the best in each other's trailer," Mrs. Lilith said.

I sighed and stayed where I was, if anyone was going to move it was going to be Liam. He eventually stood and walked to the back of the room and my computer. When he sat down he looked over at me expectantly.

"Listen, this is going to be hell. We don't need to talk to each other whatsoever, I'll edit my trailer and you'll edit yours but we'll tell Mrs. Lilith that it was the other way around. In all honesty I want to spend the least amount of time with you possible," I said looking just right of his eyes. I couldn't make eye contact with him; it would make my tears break free.

"But that's lying and cheating. I don't want to do that because she'll probably realize we're doing it and fail us both," Liam said leaning back in his chair.

"Well it's not my fault that you're difficult," I said to him with ice in my voice. "I want it to be simple but you have to go and make it complicated and painful."

I knew that we weren't talking about the project anymore; we were talking about our relationship now. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"It's not my fault that you can't make up your mind on what you want," he seethed. "I know exactly what I want and it's you but you're too stubborn to know what you want."

"Don't do that to me, you know that I want you but you've made it clear that you _don't_ want me," I cried. "Or at least I thought I wanted you until you made me think that maybe otherwise."

"I've always wanted you Chloe and no one else. It's not my fault that you're a slut who can't make up her mind," Liam sneered at me. "Apparently you'll let just about anyone into your panties, won't you?"

I didn't think about what I was doing, I just drew back my hand and smacked him across the face. Once I pulled back I saw a huge red welt forming on his cheek through my tears. I'd never hit anyone in my whole life.

I stood up and ran out of the room and into the girls' room. I slid down the wall and cried my eyes out. The boy that I thought I was in love with called me a slut and I'd hit him, when did my life become a soap opera?

I wasn't a slut at all, I mean he should know, we were together for almost a year and he'd barely gotten past second base. I'd definitely never let him in my panties.

"Chloe, are you alright?" I heard Mrs. Lilith ask through the bathroom door. "You ran out of class rather quickly. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, can I just stay in here until class is over please? I don't think I can handle going back into class," I whimpered.

"Its fine, come back when you want. But make sure you don't make this a habit," she said and I heard her heels clacking away from the bathroom.

I wasn't a slut. I wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun... What's going to happen next? Review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chloe is violent in this chapter but it's only because she's pissed. This isn't a new characteristic of her or anything so... Yeah.**

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

I stayed in the bathroom until the bell for third rang and I stood up, looking in the mirror. My eyes were awful so I just scrubbed off my makeup and reapplied it. I braided my hair into a fishtail braid and adjusted my dress. I made sure that my hat was straight and I walked confidently out of the bathroom with my head held high.

I walked into honors calculus and sat in the seat directly next to Derek and smiled at him. "Hey Derek, how's your first day of Robert E. Lee high school been?" He looked over at me and I knew that he realized I had been crying. "What did that bastard do to you? I'll kill him."

"Just chill, he didn't do anything to me. Well he said that I was a slut and I knocked the hell out of his face so I think I have it under control," I said with a smile in his direction.

His jaw fell open and he gave me a big smile. "You get 'em tiger. Show them what you're made of. "Then he realized why I hit him, "He called you a slut? How are you a slut?"

"He said it because I couldn't make up my mind about you and him. Then we had a fight and it pretty much escalated into a knock down drag out," I said, blowing my bangs out of my face. "I don't want to be with him that much anymore. He's kind of a dick."

This time he full out laughed and I couldn't hold in my giggles anymore. Seeing as I have the best luck in the world Liam decided to walk in at that exact moment. He glared over at us and I saw his eyes flash a cobalt blue, the tell tale sign that he was pissed off.

"Derek, I see that you're with Chloe. Hope you have fun with her, she's rather… easy," Liam said with a sneer in my direction.

This time I was in complete control of my movements when my fist connected with his jaw. I knew that I wouldn't do much damage but he pissed me off and I reacted. Just, you know, Mr. Christopher decided to walk in at the moment.

"Miss Saunders! What are you doing to Mr. Calico?" he shouted at me and ran to stand between us. "Violence will not be tolerated in my classroom under any circumstances."

"Even if I was just sitting here talking to Derek and Mr. Calico walks up and calls me a slut for no reason? Now I think that is bulling," I said in my most sarcastic voice. "You wouldn't dream of punishing me and not him now would you, Mr. Christopher?"

He gave me a glare and said, "Calico go get some ice and put it on your jaw then go meet Miss Saunders upstairs in the principal's office. Saunders, just get your ass up there."

I rolled my eyes and walked up to the office with my head held high. I made sure to twist my hips, if Liam wanted me to be a slut, than by hell I was going to be a slut.

Derek's Point of View:

"Mr. Souza, what did you see?" Christopher asked me with a bored expression on his face. "Did Calico provoke Chloe or did she just hit him?"

"She and I were sitting here and we were talking about him calling her names earlier in the day. Then he walked over to us and told me that I would have fun with her because she was easy. When she heard that she decked him," I explained, trying to hold off my laughter at little Chloe punching a Were.

"Stop looking so smug, it doesn't suit you," he said with an unattractive sneer turning up his mouth. "You may have to go talk to Mr. Click about the… incident that occurred later."

"Gladly, Mr. Christopher," I said with as much venom in my voice as possible. "Now I would enjoy it if you taught me not taunted me, sir."

I don't think I'd ever gotten so close to being hit in my whole life as I was in that moment and it was hilarious. But he walked up to the board regardless and started teaching.

When the bell rang I ran upstairs to the office just as the secretary announced, "Would Derek Souza please report to the principal's office? Would Derek Souza please report to the principal's office?"

I opened the door and almost caused her to fall out of her seat but I didn't apologize, I just walked straight into Mr. Click's office. He was sitting at his desk with his hands clasped over his fat stomach, sweat beading up on his bald head.

"Mr. Souza, can you please tell me what happened with Miss Saunders and Mr. Calico earlier in calculus?" he asked in a nasally voice that grated on my ears.

"We were just sitting in class and he comes in and calls her 'easy' and she punched him in the face," I said in a monotone. "I honestly believe that he deserved it."

"Well I didn't ask for your opinions but thanks for giving them anyway," he said then turned to Chloe, "Miss Saunders is it true that you struck Mr. Calico before the time in calculus?"

She nodded her head defiantly and didn't look down. Damn that was sexy; she was taking this with confidence. She knew she was in the right and she was going to fight him for it.

"Yes, he provoked me. He called me a slut and I slapped him, I'm not going to lie to you, Mr. Click. But I also don't think that it's appropriate for you to let him go with a warning jus because he's the quarterback. If it would've been anyone else they would've gotten at least detention," Chloe said with a smirk planted firmly on her lips.

I had never wanted to kiss her more in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to start doing some DerekChloe themed chapters soon! I'm excited :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a big chapter, some serious shit goes down in it. **

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

After I said that to Mr. Click I walked calmly out of his office and out of the school building. I knew that I was going to get in serious trouble but I couldn't find it inside of me to give a shit. I was pissed off and the whole world was going to know about it.

"Hey, Chloe!" I heard Derek shout as he ran up to me. "That was completely kick ass! Why haven't I ever seen this side of you before?"

I didn't answer him; instead I turned around and faced him. We stood toe to toe until he locked gazes with me. I grabbed his collar and pulled his mouth down to mine; kissing him with every emotion I could muster.

His hands slid to my hips and he pulled me closer to him, growling roughly. I couldn't help but shiver and try and scoot closer to him. I wound my fingers in his hair and anchored myself to him, I didn't want to let go ever but soon enough air became a necessity.

His eyes were bright as Christmas tree lights. He licked his lips slightly and said, "Damn, where did that come from? What had gotten into you lately, Chloe Saunders?"

I gave him what I hope was sexy smirk and started walking down the street again. I heard his feet hitting the ground as he ran to catch up with me. He took my wrist in his hand and his fingers overlapped; I was seriously small compared to him.

"You're what's gotten into me. I don't know what it is about you but I can't help but feel this insane attraction to you. I guess it's the mate thing but I just need to be near you all the time," I babbled, tugging on the end of my braid.

His cheeks tinted pink and I realized what I said. I pretty much said that I wanted to have sex with him. So now he probably thinks that I am total slut. I tried to think of a clever way to back track but my mind was completely frozen. Those forest green eyes were staring straight through me, making it hard to catch my breath.

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one that's feeling this. I don't want to creep you out, but my attraction to you has gotten so strong that I can pick your scent out in the hallway, I can recognize your breathing, I can even tell which footsteps are yours," he said, his cheeks still the color of strawberries.

I just stared at him; he seriously cared that much about me? Nobody had ever thought that much about me; at least I didn't think that they had. I mean who knows what's going in in Riley's head and if Liam had cared that much about me then he wouldn't be doing this to me. At least I hope he wouldn't do this to someone he loved.

"That's insanely sweet, Derek. I don't think it's creepy at all, actually," I said, starting to walk again. "Would you mind if I asked you something?"

He didn't miss a beat, "You can ask me anything you need to, Chloe. I'm all ears."

"If you loved someone would you put them through everything that Liam is putting me through right now? Is that what people do when they're in love?" I asked, placing my hands in my cardigan pockets.

"I'm not Liam but if it was me I wouldn't do this to you. I don't honestly think that I could hurt you this much. Maybe with him it's different, maybe he feels threatened so he's lashing out at you, it' sort of Were nature," Derek explained, running his hand through his hair.

"You're not like that with me and you're a Were too," I said, entering the park that we came to. "Or are Panthers and Wolves different about things?"

He say down on one of the swings and I followed him. I started to gently swing myself but he grabbed the chain and stopped me. "We're really different, night and day really. They're more manipulative whereas we're more obvious and trustworthy. I don't want you to think that I'm badmouthing him so you like me more, I'm just telling you the truth."

I nodded and turned to look at him. His face was way closer to mine than I thought; I mean I could feel his breath on my lips. If I were to lick my lips I'm pretty sure my tongue would graze his lip. All I wanted to do was lean foreword and connect our lips again, feel them on mine.

Before I could do anything, his hands were cupping my cheeks and pulling me closer to him. I was about to close my eyes when he whispered, "Don't freak out, but there's someone watching us. I don't know who they are and they're downwind so I can't get a reading on them. I just want you to kiss me and act like we're two kids skipping school, two normal kids I mean."

I nodded and connected our lips. This kiss was different than the other one; this one was way more intense. He was trying to make them realize that we were a couple and we were happy. Not that he was a werewolf and I was a necromancer; no that would've been bad.

When he broke away he whispered, "I'm going to push you on the swing, make sure you don't look over at him or anything, okay? Just act like you don't realize he's there."

I nodded and felt my heart start to pound. This was just like when we were running from the Edison Group, I really didn't want to do that again. So I gripped the swing chain in my hands and tried my best to put on a convincing smile.

The suspense was killing me so I looked behind us once and instantly regretted it. I knew who the person was and I knew that didn't have to be afraid of them. The person who was watching us was Liam.

* * *

><p><strong>Clifffhangerrrrr. Review?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

I thought I already uploaded this so I'm so sorry for the delay.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

I jumped off the swing and made my way over to Liam. I stopped about two inches from him and I ground out, "Stay the fuck away from me. I don't want anything to do with you."

He just laughed and said, "Don't flatter yourself, you're not worth it. I was going to breakup with you as soon as we had sex anyway. All of us in the house had a bet about how easily I could get in you little panties. I guess I'm not the only one who thinks you're a whore, am I?"

He walked away and I waited until he was out of earshot to let my tears fall. I hated him; I hated him more than I had ever hated anything or anyone in my whole entire life. He kept tearing me down when I finally thought that I had beaten him.

"He's a douche, don't let him get to you," Derek said coming up behind me. "I don't know anyone that thinks you're a whore in the house."

I didn't answer I just threw myself at him. I sobbed into his chest and knew that I had soaked his hoodie and probably most of his shirt. He didn't seem to mind though; he just picked me up and walked over to a bench. I straddled him and cried into his chest; dress or not.

He rubbed my back and whispered to me. He said little things that made me heart warm from the inside out. I wanted this to be how everything was but my life wouldn't be that simple. For some reason I was screwed before I even started.

After I had cried all the tears I had in my body I pulled away from Derek. "Thank you so much for being such a great guy. I want to try and be with you, but I should warn you that it's not going to be easy."

He smiled and I felt butterflies start trying to beat their way out of my stomach. He pulled me to him and kissed me roughly. I figured it was going to be like the other one but it wasn't, I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip and I parted them. His tongue instantly started fighting mine for dominance, he won easily and I didn't complain.

I broke away from the kiss to catch my breath; Derek let out a grunt and continued to kiss up and down my neck. I groaned when I felt him bite down on my collarbone slightly. I pushed him away and barely rasped out, "Don't leave any seeable marks. I don't want to explain things just yet."

I felt him nod against my shoulders and start kissing my neck again, lighter this time. I buried my fingers in his hair and tugged on the ends slightly. He groaned and gripped my hips tighter in his hands, rubbing them slightly.

I felt my phone start vibrating in my cardigan pocket and pulled it out. Kaylee's name popped up on my screen, it must be important if she was calling me. She was an avid texter and pretty much refused to call anyone ever. It annoyed Christian and Ella to no end.

"Hello?" I rasped out as Derek started to lick a spot just under my ear.

"Chloe, where are you? We're all at home and Ella's freaking out because you just stormed out of school," she said quickly. Then she added quietly, "Is Derek with you?"

I saw his ears perk up slightly when he heard his name but his mouth didn't stray. "Yeah, we're at the park. I needed to blow off some steam, tell them we'll be back by dinner."

"Okay, when you come home I want some details of wolfie. That's a promise," she said I could hear her smiling.

"Okay, I promise too. I'll see you later," I said and clicked my phone off. I didn't want anyone else interrupting us.

"I understand that you don't want to tell everyone about us yet, but I don't want us to be a constant secret. I want everyone to know that we're together, I want to show you off," Derek said kissing my collarbone lightly.

I sighed and looked down at him; he had these huge puppy dog eyes and they were hard to say no to. I knew that I was being a total selfish bitch but I couldn't bring myself to tell. I slid off of him and started walking towards the house. I had to collect myself and my emotions before I saw everyone.

I heard Derek calling my name behind me but I kept walking. Once I made it to the yard I wiped away the stray tears I hadn't felt fall and entered. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked down at my feet, too embarrassed to look up.

"Chloe! We need to go talk, like now! Come with me," Kaylee said, taking my wrist in her hand and pulling me up the stairs and into our room.

Once the door closed she asked, "Why did Riley say that you smell just like Derek as you walked inside? Did you guys do something? I want the damn details!"

I smiled and said, "We made out, like hardcore. Then Liam interrupted us and it got really bad. Then we kind of had a fight and I ended up here."

She gave me a knowing smile and said, "You and wolfie are adorable together. I can't wait until you become a public couple! Ahh, there is a total hickey right there if I strain to see it."

I threw my hand up to my neck and she let out a giggle. I knew she was lying to me so I smacked her with a pillow. She let out a sound and hit me with one back. Full frontal pillow fight occurred soon after.

There was a knock on my door and we stopped moving. A look was exchanged and Kaylee got up to open it. I looked over her shoulder and Liam with a very annoyed expression. When we locked eyes he said, "I need to talk to Chloe."

* * *

><p>There's one more chapter after this one, so I hope you like it :)<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

This is the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, it means the world to me.

* * *

><p><span>Chloe's Point of View:<span>

After Kaylee left Derek sat down beside me on the bed and took my hand in his. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before he started to speak.

"I understand that you don't want to tell everyone about us and I respect that. I just don't want to be a rebound for you," he said, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

"You're not a rebound for me, you're my mate. I don't want to rush into another relationship right now after the awful one Liam and I just got out of," I said, looking down at my lap.

He tilted my face back up until our eyes were level and he said, "I'll wait for you if you want me to. I just want to make you happy, no matter what."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. His arms were tight around my waist and I could feel the tension in the room dissolving slowly. When we pulled back I saw the smile on his face and couldn't help but smile back at him.

He ran a thumb along my cheekbone and whispered, "You are so beautiful, Chloe. Did you know that? The most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life."

I felt my cheeks heat up and I shook my head. "There are way prettier girls out there than me. My hair's too flat and my teeth are crooked."

"You're hair is gorgeous and your teeth are perfect. You have everything that anyone could ever want and you don't even realize it. But then again that may be the reason I love you so much."

I felt my cheeks heat up again and I said, "Stop it. I am not perfect you are though. I'm not just saying that to take attention off of me or anything, but I think it's true."

He just shook his head and before he could reply there was a knock on my door. Derek froze and let out a low growl. I knew that it must be Liam at the door so I patted Derek's hand and went over to open it.

He was standing out side it with a bruise rapidly forming on his cheek. He had his hands shoved in his pockets and he was staring at his feet when he said, "I'm sorry for all of the things that I said. I was jealous of Derek and I was too afraid to loose you so I fought. But in the end I lost you anyway."

At the end of his little rant he locked eyes with me. I saw that he was being sincere and I threw my arms around him. I whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry that everything ended this way, it isn't fair to you. I want you to know that you're my first love and I'll always have a place in my heart for you."

He nodded his head and broke away from me. He walked into the room and stood in front of Derek. "Man, I'm sorry for all this shit that I put you through, I just really loved Chloe. I want you to treat her better than I ever did. Never hurt her like I did, please be good to her she deserves it."

I felt tears prick the back of my eyes as he said this to Derek. I was in love with him at one point in my life and I wasn't lying when I said he would always be my first love it's just now I have moved on. I want to be with Derek, even if it was going to be complicated.

Derek looked at Liam and took his hand in his, shaking it firmly. "I will treat her well, I want you to know that I don't agree with what you did but I do understand why you did it. I would've probably done the same thing if I was in your position, maybe not exactly, but pretty close. Chloe has a certain effect on people."

I felt my cheeks heat up for the third time that night and I looked down at my feet. "Liam thank you for apologizing, it means a lot to me. I just want you to know that we're still going to be friends. Not those gross couples who say they're going to be friends and aren't, nope we're going to make it happen."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head, walking out of the room. Once the door shut, Derek wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear, "You still want to keep our relationship a secret?"

I thought about it and finally told him my answer. "Let's not tell them, let them figure it out on their own. That way we're not keeping it a secret but we're not flaunting it in their faces."

He nodded and pulled me close to him, kissing my forehead. "I'll be whatever you want me to be. As long as I'm the one that has your heart."

I smiled and nodded, "It's yours and nobody else can change that. Always."

* * *

><p>It was short but I didn't want to blather on about it so... Yep.<p> 


End file.
